


For You I Will (Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. One-Shot)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Again these two are just too damn cute-, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: I really need to get a life. But, these two are adorable and I love them. They need to be a thing. Just...please. But, since that won't happen, I'm writing this. This is another fluffy song fic featuring one my favorite songs and my SVU OTP. In this one, Rafael is trying to tell Sonny how he feels and he's having a hard time finding the confidence to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~Sigh~ They need to be canon.

I'm wandering the streets in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be  
Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have  
Like you and the way you're twisting your hair round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you

Rafael Barba was a smart man and he was also a confident man. When he wanted something, he got it. That's why he made such a good ADA. He was blunt, brusque, to the point. And he was well respected for that fact. Yet, he couldn't do something as simple as telling Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. That he loved him. Everytime he got close to saying it, he'd chicken out. Not tonight.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will for you I will

He texted Sonny, telling him to meet him outside his office. Sonny replied instantly. 'Alright, I'll be there in an hour.' Rafael gulped, biting his lip. No backing out now. He responded. 'Okay, I'll see you then.' After he sent he the text, he decided to keep himself busy. He scrolled through his phone, trying to ease his mind that was running rampant.

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar  
I crossed you in hallways a thousand times  
No more camaflouge  
I want to be exposed  
And not be afraid to fall

Rafael must of walked past Sonny hundreds of times and had never said a word about his feelings. He heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw none other than Sonny Carisi himself. "Hello detective." "Counselor." Rafael unlocked his office and they went inside. "Have a seat." The taller male complied. "Why did you ask me to come here, Barba? Does it have something to do with the case?"

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will for you I will

The ADA raised an eyebrow. "Why would it have to do with the case?" Sonny shrugged. "You wouldn't ask to speak to me, otherwise." Okay, that might of been true. Rafael shook his head. "No Sonny, it has nothing to do with the case." "So now we're on a first name basis? I thought to you I was Carisi or detective."

Always want what you can't have  
But I got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will, for you I will

The caused Rafael to blush. "And to you I am counselor or Barba. But, if you'd like, you may call me Rafael." Sonny gave him that award winning grin. "Okay, Rafael." That smile always made Rafael weak in the kness. He bit his lip, trying to hide his ever growing blush. Sometimes it seemed like Sonny did this to him on purpose.

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood, I would  
And shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would

"If it has nothing to do with the case...what does it have to do with?" Sonny asked. Rafael muttered something under his breath in Spanish. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?" More incoherent curses in Spanish. "Are you alright, Rafi?" Rafi...did he just call him Rafi...? That was Rafe's breaking point.

That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "You annoying, stupid...infuriatingly attractive jackass! I asked you to come here because, I love you! Alright? I've been trying to tell you for months but, I could never find the right words. Now, I'm just going to say it. Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., I.love.you." Sonny sat in silence for a moment. Neither man spoke and the room was eerily silent. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the ADA.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will for you I will

Rafael squeezed his eyes shut, hearing Sonny get up. 'Shit....shit....shit....fuck....shit..' He thought that he had royally messed up. He heard footsteps, coming towards him until Sonny was in front of him. "Rafael...open your eyes, please." He did as told and there Sonny was in front of him. Rafael looked away from him, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. "Rafael, look at me." The detective pleaded.

Always want what you can't have  
But I got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I wil, for you I will, for you I will

Rafael refused to budge. Sonny gently cupped his chin, turning his head so that he'd look at him. "Rafael..." He whispered, leaning towards him. Rafael's breath hitched, seeing how Sonny's face was only an inch away from his. "Sonny..." He said, voice breaking. Sonny kissed him, wrapping his arms around the shorter male's waist. They pulled back after a few moments. "I love you too, Rafi. I have for a long time." Rafael blushed. "Idiota, what didn't you say something? You could of saved me a lot of trouble." Sonny laughed. "Where's the fun in that?" Rafael smacked him on the chest, blushing more. "Burro." "I am but, I'm your jackass." An eye roll then, a smile. "Yes, I suppose you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell what you guys think in the comments.


End file.
